


new storms

by asukesay



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living alone had its advantages, Haru thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new storms

.

.

Living alone had certain advantages, Haruka supposed. 

For instance, he could take a bath for as long as he wanted without being rushed out of the wash-room like he had been by his parents when he was younger. 

He could eat mackerel every night (and morning...and afternoon) without a word of protest from anyone else because it really was just him, and he wasn't about to start disliking his favorite food anytime soon.

He could walk around in his swimsuit and nothing else if he wanted to - and he wanted to so he did, and there was something beautiful in that that he couldn't express or explain.

But he thinks the biggest advantage is the fact that his best friend can go down on him in the middle of the kitchen without worrying about someone barging in.

.

.

Haruka doesn't remember when it started, only that it was an addiction - a close second to water - and he didn't ever want it to stop. 

He's cooking mackerel on his counter-top skillet, Makoto somewhere beside him, rummaging through cupboards to find plates and cups, or he was until he hears that familiar smack of knees hitting the wood floor. 

He tries not to look away from his dinner (really, what good was burned fish?) but he can't help glancing down briefly when he feels Makoto's fingers dipping under the elastic of his swimsuit, tugging down gently until it's settled at his ankles, and Makoto looks up at him with big, green eyes and Haruka feels like he's drowning.

His eyes never really return to the mackerel unless he's turning it; there's something in the way Makoto takes him into his mouth soft, working him with his tongue, sliding it over every inch of him until he releases it with a pop - now hard and shining with his efforts. 

Haru watches him slide his damp lips across the tip, tongue flicking out every so often just to tease him, and really, for as nice as Makoto seems to be, he can be quite sadistic when the mood strikes, and that mood is usually when he's on his knees.

He moans when the brunette runs the flat of his tongue along his shaft, and like he always does whenever Haruka shows an appreciation for anything besides water, Makoto looks up; lips curling into a smile against Haru's skin.

"Do you like that, Haru-chan?"

Haruka flips his hair out of his eyes and clears his throat, turning some of his attention back to his dinner, which is now a little too dark for his liking. He struggles to find his voice, and when he does, he struggles to sound as indifferent as he'd like to.

But it's hard when every time Makoto's mouth takes him in he feels like he's swimming. It's hard when he doesn't want his friend to stop for anything.

"I told you to drop the '-chan.'"

Makoto doesn't answer - but takes him into his mouth and hums in acknowledgement; something he knows sends shivers up Haruka's spine. One look at the goosebumps breaking over the pale skin of Haru's thighs let's Makoto know he still likes it.

He watches Haru's face when he wraps a hand around him, swiping his thumb over the bead of liquid gathered at the tip, licking it afterward. Haru is slack-jawed, blue eyes burning holes into Makoto's, and Makoto knows he's close when the dark-haired boy begins moving his hips in time with his pumping hand.

"Cum for me, Haru-chan," Makoto demands in that polite, proper voice of his before pressing his tongue against the bottom of his head - mouth open and waiting, and Haru can't do much but obey; losing himself the same way he does whenever he's in water - feeling weighless and complete and...free.

Haru watches Makoto clean him with his tongue and pull his swimsuit back up before the brunette rises to his feet with a smile, wrapping a defined, strong arm around his shoulders.

Green eyes, playful and satisfied, turn to the skillet where Haruka has all but forgotten about his meal. Immediately, that smile vanishes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru-chan, we burnt your mackerel!"

Haru knows he's not sorry.

.

.


End file.
